villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kars
Cars is the leader of the Pillar Men, who is trying to become the ultimate life form. Story The race from which Cars belong have lived for millenia hiding from the sun, but feared by the humans of the time like gods. Cars always wanted to overcome their weakness from sunlight, and for this, he created the Stone Mask. However, the other Pillar Men never agreed with this, because they feared the other living beings would be then extinct, thus triggering a civil war between them, from where few remained alive, including Cars himself. Cars then set on a quest to find a way to become immortal, along his companion ACDC and other two Pillar Men, Wham and Santana (who was still a baby). In order for the Stone Mask to work on them, he needed a perfect jewel, capable of refracting the sunlight to trigger the mask. They traveled for the American continent (where Santana was left), and later to Europe, where they discovered the Roman Emperor of the time had a special jewel, the Red Stone of Asia, who had no flaws. However, they were faced by the Hamon Clan, who knew a breathing technique capable of generating energy similar as the sunlight. Cars and the other wiped them out, but the few survivor sent them to hibernation and kept the Red Stone with them. Centuries later, during the rise of the Nazi in Germany, they finally woke up, and were faced by the Ripple warriors of the time, including the young Joseph Joestar, who would become the main threat against them. Both ACDC and Wham were defeated by him, then Cars took the stand and put Joseph in dilemma, either he would attack Cars or save his mentor, who was hanged by a rope. By tricking Cars, he managed to save his mentor and attack Cars, who fell into spikes. The Nazis arrived at the place and tried to use their cyborg warrior (who had sacrificed himself earlier to defeat Santana, and had also fought Cars but lost) Stroheim, with a huge ultraviolet device, to kill Cars. But he already had put on the Stone Mask with the Red Stone, and this makes his ambition come true, as he turns into the ultimate life form, without any weakness. Cars then decides to kill Joseph once and for all. Joseph still tries to throw him into a volcano, but not even this was enough to kill him. Cars then uses the Hamon breathing technique, 100 times stronger than Joseph, and tries to kill him with full power, but Joseph was holding the Red Stone, and instinctively used it to counter the attack, which generates a huge beam that makes the volcano explode, sending Cars into the outer space. He still tries to return by expeling the air from his body, but he freezes once he get out of the atmosphere, being unable to return and wandering the space forever, unable to die, although he wished he could. Powers Aside from all the natural powers from a Pillar Men, Cars also uses the Skill of Light: he creates blades on his arms that have very small barbs that run extremely fast around the blade, making it shiny and extremely sharp, being able to cut through even solid rocks. As the ultimate life form, he contains all the data from evolution in his genes, thus being able to morph into any life form possible. He also become immune to sunlight, his only previous weakness, and is also able to survive hot lava by creating a shell of air bubbles. He doesn't need to eat or reproduce as well. Personality Cars is cold, rarely showing emotions, but he is one who holds deep grudges. He despises humans, but feels compassion for other animals and plants. He even sliced a driver's arms, making it crash just to save a little dog, and bounced while falling a large pit so he wouldn't smash some flowers that were at the bottom. He is also very treacherous, resorting to everything to get what he wants. Category:Manga Villains Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Creature Category:Leader Category:Evil from the past Category:Cataclysm Category:Article stubs Category:God Wannabe Category:Successful Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Anime Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Fighter Category:Cheater Category:Mutants Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Empowered Villains